


Tô casando, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você

by Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casamento, F/M, Fanficsotaconda, M/M, Songfic, Weddings, desafiootaconda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Eu ia dizer que estava apaixonada, recebi o convite do seu casamento.





	Tô casando, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas. 
> 
> Essa história se escreveu sozinha como JJBella. Foi feita pro desafio de maio/junho do Otaconda e o grande lance era usar uma música da mpb. Eu tive uma tonelada de ideias, mas essa foi a primeira que saiu. 
> 
> Quem vier ler, eu espero que goste.

Conhecia Jean a vida inteira. Nós morávamos na mesma rua, nossas mães eram amigas e nos levavam juntos à igreja nos domingos. Tínhamos aquela birra de criança de um contra o outro, mas com o passar dos anos nos tornamos inseparáveis e até fomos o primeiro beijo um do outro. Eu cuidava dele tanto quanto ele de mim. E o menininho esquisito se tornou um homem maravilhoso. 

Como nós sempre saíamos juntos, me habituei a vê-lo nos braços de outros meninos e meninas, sendo cobiçado. O incômodo foi quando percebi os sentimentos que tinha por ele e o quanto aquilo me fazia mal. Me afastei tentando curar as feridas do meu próprio coração. Ele me ligava de madrugava, gritava por mim na porta de casa e eu fazia de conta que tinha sempre alguma coisa para fazer. 

Eu guardava aqueles sentimentos dentro de mim e me sentia sufocada por eles. O tempo não adiantou de nada e eu passava algumas noites chorando. Sofri calada. E uma hora ele simplesmente se dedicou demais à carreira, se mudou e o nosso contato que já estava pouco, se tornou ainda pior. Aquilo me matou por dentro e eu senti que precisava falar. Que eu não podia simplesmente perder Jean e passar o resto da minha vida sem ele. Comprei a passagem de ônibus e planejei tudo: iria até sua casa levando nosso champanhe favorito, pediria para ouvir nossa música e então, contaria. 

Eu contava os dias ansiosa pela folga que teria no trabalho só para poder vê-lo. Tive certeza que era a melhor decisão que tomaria na minha vida. Nós havíamos sido destinados um ao outro, parecíamos o sol e a lua dividindo o mesmo céu. Complementares.

No dia anterior, contudo, tive uma surpresa. Recebi um convite de casamento. Do casamento dele. Jean-Jacques Leroy & Otabek Altin, dizia a letra branca na fita de cetim dourada. Não tive coragem de abrir. Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair de imediato. A garrafa que celebraria nós dois virou um amortecedor para a minha dor. Ele casaria. 

Procurei as redes sociais do tal do Otabek, já que Jean não postava fotos deles. Era bonito até. Parecia um pouco com Jean. E havia algumas fotos dos dois. Atirei o celular longe. Aquilo só me feria ainda mais. Naquela noite chorei até que o cansaço me parar. 

Pela manhã, minha cabeça doía, meu rosto estava inchado e a cada respirar a vontade de chorar voltava. Não podia mais me confessar. Aquele dia passou praticamente sem eu nem sentir. Estava entorpecida. Liguei para meu chefe, desistindo dos dias que tinha pedido. Precisava ocupar a cabeça. Mesmo assim, Jean nunca deixou meus pensamentos. 

Alguns dias depois decidi que precisava encarar os fatos. Sentei no sofá e respirei fundo. Tomei coragem para ler o meu sonho e o meu amor destruídos. Puxei a fita e abri. Letras douradas em um papel bonito. Os nomes dos pais, uma frase boba simbolizando o amor dos dois... Todo um clichê. Era para meu nome estar ali. Coloquei os cotovelos sobre meus joelho e apoie a cabeça em minhas mãos, deixando o convite cair no chão. Meus olhos embaçaram. Gritei. Não tinha mais chance para mim. Entre um soluço e outro encarei o convite no chão e reparei algo incomum no verso: letras escritas em caneta preta. 

Peguei novamente o convite tentando decifrar aquele garrancho de JJ, que eu conhecia tão bem. O meu choro que antes era de dor, se tornou de emoção. Num cantinho rabiscado no verso ele disse “Meu amor, eu confesso: Tô casando, mas o grande amor da minha vida é você!”.

Nós tínhamos os mesmo sentimentos. Eu não podia deixa-lo casar. Não mesmo. Se havia um nome que era para estar em sua aliança, era o meu. Olhei a data. Eu iria impedir aquele casamento. Liguei para Jean, mas ele não me atendeu. Aliás, ele rejeitou minhas ligações todas as vezes que pôde. Aquilo me deixou nervosa. Se me amava, por que não queria falar comigo? 

Foi quando me atentei à data. O casamento era em dois dias. Corri na rodoviária em busca de passagens, mas inacreditavelmente por ser final de ano, estavam todas vendidas. Eu teria que esperar pacientemente até lá. Até o momento certo. Com toda certeza ele iria se arrumar na casa da família e de lá iria para a cerimônia... Eu poderia encontrá-lo antes! 

*

O dia estava chuvoso e a minha cama bem quentinha, mas nem isso me parou. Estava ansiosa. Levantei as pressas e percebi que o meu despertador não havia tocado. Eu estava atrasada. O casamento começaria em 30 minutos e provavelmente, a essa altura do campeonato, Jean já estava à caminho da cerimônia. Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e tentei correr até sua casa, mas não foi o suficiente. O carro onde ele estava passou por mim e ele estava tão distraído encarando o celular que nem me viu. 

Não me importei com as roupas que eu estava. Pedi um Uber que chegou miseravelmente ainda mais atrasado. Eu estava mal vestida, com o cabelo parecendo um ninho de pássaros, em um Uber atrasado. Mas eu ia conseguir. Eu teria o meu final feliz.

Todos os sinais de trânsito estavam fechados. Passamos por ruas interditadas, engarrafamentos ocasionados por pequenas batidas. Eu já chorava. Tudo parecia conspirar para que eu não conseguisse fazer o que era necessário. 

Quando entrei no salão aberto, as pessoas cochichavam entre si. Apesar do meu estado, nenhum olho sequer prestou atenção em mim. Foi quando vi a mãe de Jean.

\- Isabella, querida, o que houve com você? Que roupas são essas?

\- Estou bem. Onde está Jean? 

\- Ai, meu Jean... O tal do noivo que ele arrumou se mandou. Um rapaz loiro apareceu aqui usando um blazer de onça e os dois saíram fugidos na moto do fulano. Ele deve estar arrasado. 

O destino tinha me dado uma nova chance. Não sabia quem era o tal do rapaz loiro, mas pelo visto ex-noivo de Jean também não estava casando com o amor da vida dele. Beijei as duas bochechas da mãe do meu amado com firmeza e fui até uma espécie de camarim. Bati na porta 3 vezes e não tive resposta. Entrei mesmo assim. Jean estava com a gravata frouxa, a camisa aberta e seu olhar se iluminou no momento em que me viu. Eu sorri.

\- Olha só, nunca pensei que você ia ser abandonado no altar. 

\- Acho que casamento não é mesmo para mim. A vida continua, não é? E porque você está vestindo moletom no meu ex-casamento? Esperava mais da minha melhor amiga...

Era agora. Aquela era a brecha. Eu ia contar tudo. Os segundos foram ficando cada vez mais lentos. 

\- Sabe, isso tem uma explicação bem lógica. Eu vi o que você escreveu atrás do meu convite...

Ele engoliu seco. 

\- Sobre isso, desculpe. Eu sei que você disse que tinha muita coisa acontecendo. Eu sei que você nunca olhou pra mim assim, mas eu precisava te contar. 

\- Nunca olhei para você assim? Jean, céus! Eu acordei atrasada e corri pra chegar na casa dos seus pais, mas você passou por mim encarando o celular e nem me viu. Vim direto para cá, mas encontrei todos os empecilhos do mundo. Se você soubesse o quanto eu estou agradecida ao tal loiro que fugiu com o cara que ia casar com você... Eu vinha impedir esse casamento. 

\- Eu estava olhando o celular na esperança de você ligar e me dizer para não ir. Eu sei que recusei as suas ligações antes, olha, não é fácil, está bem.

\- O que não foi fácil, foi ver você se agarrando com um monte de gente na minha frente e me tratando feito a sua irmãzinha. Cuidando de mim, não deixando os caras se aproximarem...

\- Como se você não tivesse feito a mesma coisa comigo. 

\- Eu sempre cuidei de você também. Mas o ponto não é esse. Isso começou a me machucar, então me afastei. Mas eu segurei isso. Eu pensava em você, chorava por você. Isso tudo me sufocava. Meus sentimentos por você me sufocavam. E na minha cabeça, você era perfeito para mim. Olha, isso que a gente tem só pode ser...

Jean me beijou. Antes que pudesse terminar de falar qualquer coisa, ele me beijou. As lágrimas começaram a desprender dos meus olhos. Aquele beijo mostrava todo aquele sentimento reprimido por nós dois por anos. Eu só não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. 

Ele beijou meu rosto, me levantou no ar e sorriu. Eu tive certeza que nós dois sentíamos a mesma coisa. 

\- Olha, Isabella, pode ser meio cruel fazer isso, mas eu paguei essa festa de casamento inteira. Minha família está lá embaixo, sua família está lá embaixo... E se nós só...

\- Você acha mesmo que eu vou casar de moletom ? 

\- Então você quer casar? Comigo? Eu arrumo um vestido e a gente casa. Eu só não quero ter que esperar ainda mais para ter você comigo. 

Aquilo era loucura. Definitivamente. Mas eu também não perderia nada com aquela oportunidade.

\- Mas depois a gente tem que casar na igreja. Que nem minha mãe quer. 

\- Caso até na China. 

\- E sexo só depois de casar na igreja. 

\- Tudo bem...

\- E tem que apagar aquela tribal ridícula que você tem no cóccix. 

\- Mas Isabella... 

\- É pegar ou largar. 

Ele suspirou.

\- Mas apagar dói muito. E se eu só cobrir?

Eu ri de sua manha. E beijei seu nariz, suas bochechas, seus olhos e sua testa. Ele me pegou pela mão e saímos do camarim para contarmos que haveria casamento. O meu casamento. O nosso casamento. O destino se fazendo claro.


End file.
